The Armor of Lazar
by The Awkward Avenger
Summary: Captain Mattiuse Allectus is in search of the lost armor of Lazar but on his way his ship crashes will he make it and get the armor or will He be slain


**The Armor Of Lazar**

**Prologue**

A dark night with a raging ship heading through the sea a Captain shouts orders to his crew as they were attempting a voyage to lost island somewhere in the Topal Bay. "forty degrees starboard!" shouts Captain Mattius Allectus "Aye Aye Captain" replied his first mate .

As they went on there way through the Topal Bay it was too dark to see that they were heading straight for a group of large jagged rocks... CRUNCH only once they heard the sound of the ship being crushed into the rocks did they realize they were sinking...

**Chapter I: A Failed Voyage**

As the ship was sinking the Captain thought he might actually have a chance against the powerful raging waters when he realized the water was infested with Dreghs and Slaughterfish he then knew he was doomed. But of course The Famous Captain Mattius Allectus would never give up and so he didn't. He quickly dodged through the sinking ship and reached a life boat and apparently he was not the first one there for the Khajeet mercenary Dro'rashda the only khajeet on the ship had got there first and they both quickly got in the boat and sailed from what was soon to be a ship wreck...

**Chapter II: The Boat to Lazar**

Finally after tiresome hours of rowing they began to see what appeared to be a castle on a island "That must be it sir!" Dro'rashda shouted in relief "indeed it is" said the Captain "indeed it is" "Hooray!" they both shouted in joy. Within a few minutes of noticing the island they had reached it they began climbing the hills "Beware Dro'rashda we still have a long journey in till we reach the armor there is still a lot of danger that awaits us"Said the Captain "Yes sir, Dro'rashda is not afraid" replied Dro'rashda "Good". "Sir? Can I ask you a question" "Yes you may. What is it?" "Well sir do you mind telling me the myth about this armor?" "Not a problem well I believe it all started about 100 years ago"

"A man rather like myself his name was Lazar he was an adventurer his plan was to go down through the Topal bay and into the Topal sea where he would go west to Akavir and conquer it. He actually tried overthrowing the Tsaeci but failed so he went off back into the topal sea and found an island and built a castle on it the castle was known as BloodMoth Castle and one thing most don't know is that he supposedly got a disease from Tsaesci known has Polymorphic Hemophilia" "The Vampire Disease!" "Indeed Dro'rashda making him a vampire like them. And off course the armor the Tsaeci grew angry at him and were constantly sending soldiers to defeat him and as you know he is a powerful mage so he went in search of the legendary rare ebony not just the ebony we know it was 50 times more effective and lighter so he got that and fashioned the armor and then enchanted it with some powerful magic." "So sir you mentioned that there are going to be more creatures and danger ahead like what?" "Probably ghosts zombies maybe a giant Spider daedra..ah yes and off course The Wolf Of Revenge." "Giant spider daedra!...wait whats the wolf of revenge?" "The Wolf of Revenge was created by Lazar using his dreaded magic its a large powerful rotting undead wolf thats eyes gleam with anger. For all it wants is to rest but its forced to protect Lazar as his guardian for all eternity." "A bit of a shame poor thing must really want to die" "I believe so Dro'rashda... looks like we're here finally at the top a beautiful castle is it not Dro'rashda" "Yes sir it is"

and the Captain glared at the castle it was standing tall and triumphant a large window in the castle probably Lazar's room looking at it it gave an image of army's of serpent like creatures trying to penetrate it but failing. But strangely it was in good shape it could barely be considered a ruin it was not at all a wreck the bricks were laid rather well no windows were smashed the wood on the door it was barely corroded. As Dro'rashda continued to stare at it he noticed many gargoyle statues he then noticed a large black stone statue of a man in a black robe riding a raging dragon Dro'rashda recognized the robe on the rider it was "The robe of the Necromancer" "Sir is this Dark mage a necromancer?" "Why yes he is. Why?" "Look at this statue he's on a dragon" "Relax Dro'rashda he's just trying to scare us" "Scare us" "Well sort of... anyone who comes near his castle...but don't worry he's dead." "Alright sir" "Now hurry up lets continue in"...

**Chapter III:A Disturbance in BloodMoth Castle**

As the two enter the castle a chill ran down Dro'rashda's spine. The air smelt horrid and fowl a smell the two never smelt before it was a cold vast spacey castle a cold stone floor creaking noises Dro'rashda kept getting the feeling a creature might come out at any moment and suddenly attack them un-expectingly so the two carried on though the dangerous castle and just as Dro'rashda feared a giant spider daedra come out of the darkness its mouth dripping with blood its pail white face its red and black abdomen filled with deadly poison its spinnerets looked like a bloody thorn its long legs scuttling along the stone floor straight for them so as quick as a flash the Captain pulled out his blade called "Thorn striker" and got in a deadly battle with the thing as Dro'rashda attacked it with a bow from a distance finally after an arrow in the abdomen and a jab in the chest it was slain. "Never ...Again" said Dro'rashda in a tired scared tone "Indeed" replied the Captain in a similar tone. The Captain then regrouped himself and said "Come on lets continue" "Alright Sir...if we must" "Don't worry all we have to do is get the armor and get out of here" "O.K.". Finally after navigating them selves to armory they cautiously enter th room and there in the center of the room was a manikin with a statue of a wolf next to it. The manikin was in a combat ready pose fully equipped with the legendary black armor and unexpectedly a silver longsword with the words "Rigid Blade" engraved on it..."What's it say?"said The Captain in confusion. Thankfully Dro'rashda read daedric "Its Daedric writing sir it says "Rigid Blade" "Rigid Blade?" "Yes sir Rigid Blade" "Well it appears to be made from the same rare Ebony and its glowing you can almost feel it drenched in magika ...might as well take it" as the captain approached the manikin and wolf both began to get a bit of colour and as soon as he touched the armor the manikin and wolf had looked as if they were breathing Dro'rashda thought he was imagining things but then the two moved...

**Chapter IV: The Captain Vs Lazar**

The Captain suddenly jumped when he heard the wolf growling at him and unsheathed his blade. But then he noticed the Manikin and Wolf weren't attacking him in fact the manikin began to talk to him "I am Lazar. Why are you disturbing this great place I wish to be left in peace" said the Manikin " Ummm I am Captain Mattius Allectus of The Black Centurion I have come he to take this armor and sword" "Is this so well it is my armor and I wish to keep it it is mine and know you must die!" "Never!" Shouted the captain "I have a companion it would be a two against one fight said the captain" "Well tell me Captain Mattius Allectus have you heard the tale of The Wolf of revenger" "Indeed I have look like it will be a fair fight after all Lazar" and so the Captain suddenly unsheathed his blade and began combat against Lazar as Dro'rashda took down The Wolf of revenge from a distance after a few minutes of combat Dro'rashda managed to finished of The wolf of revenge as The Captain took a fatal hit to the chest and feel down on back "Goodbye Captain" said Lazar as his blade pierced the Captains heart and killed him...Then in complete shock Dro'rashda sent an arrow though Lazar and Lazar feel to the floor and Dro'rashda walked over to him picked up his sword and pointed it directly to Lazar's throat...and pierced his throat just Lazar pierced the captains chest and then Lazar was no more...

**Epilogue**

After Slaying Lazar Dro'rashda rowed back to Anvil and brought a new ship named "The Golden Galleon" with the gold he found back at BloodMoth Castle and became a powerful spell caster from Lazar's Library and became the most powerful Knight since Tiber Septim himself...But after researching more about Polymorphic Hemophilia and the Tsaesci and discovered that vampires can only be killed by silver sunlight removing of the head or stabbed with a stake in the heart and if he was part Tsaesci the Tsaesci are immortal...


End file.
